Monster Girl Quest: Demon Burst
Monster Girl Quest: Demon Burst (''Monmusu Quest: deBURST! / モンスターの女の子のクエスト鬼が破裂!) w'ill be a fan-made manga-style story that takes place after the events of chapter 3. It is considered non-canon and follows the adventures of the son of Luka and Alice: Dante (Known simply as '''DJ) in a world under siege from mysterious creatures unlike anything seen before. The author has stated that he does not intend to remove the core aspects of the story and that there will indeed still be eroge aspects fans of the series have come to expect. The author of the prospective series is PixelFly '''with contributions from '''albertart. It is currently in the development stages. Plot Taking Place exactly 32 years after the end of chapter 3, the plot of deBurst! '''Involves the exploits of a young half-breed known as DJ, who is (supposedly) the son of Luka and Alice. Luka has been missing already for a few years, having seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. Monsters, Humans and Angels alike have settled into a rather uneasy peace, with the fragile walls of the treaty threatening to topple over at any moment. The story begins on DJ's birthday, where he finds himself completely and utterly alone in the Monster lord's castle. Curious as to the sudden loneliness, he decides to wander around a bit. Meanwhile, the continent of Ilias suddenly finds itself undergoing a great change as a great earthquake tears the entire continent to pieces, the middle becoming a gateway to another dimension, which allows horrible, vicious creatures to pour through and begin indiscriminately slaughtering anything they see, be it monster, angel or human. Back at the castle, DJ is suddenly greeted by a mysterious hooded figure, who tells him that his mother and the heavenly knights left due to "pressing matters" and then draws a sword, attempting to kill him. In his attempt to get away, the young prince tears away the hood of the attacker, revealing it to be a strange, demonically masked man, who quickly flees, but not before opening a gateway allowing a terrible beast to come through and begin destroying the castle. With no fighting experience himself, the prince runs, leaving the castle and barely escaping the creatures escaping from the dimensional rift. Again, the demonic figure greets him, proclaiming to be the "Son of Ilias", he declares outright that the prince should have "never existed" and that he will "undo his mother's mistakes" by destroying what he believes is the true evil of the planet. He then slashes at DJ with his claws, wounding him and injecting a strange, black liquid into his blood, leaving him for dead. The prince awakes to find the castle completely obliterated and no one in sight. After some thought he decides to look for help and try and find some answers. New Monsters These are new monsters that will make their debut in the '''Burst! '''Manga. A *means the monster is of Male Gender. If the * is absent this means the monster has no gender or is female. **D.J. (Unknown)' *'*Draco Magnus (Dragon)' *'*Ten-Tails (Kitsune)' *'*Drem'mon Hexx (Vampire)' *'*Baldore (Dwarf)' *'Cyclops Girl''' *'*Smalt (Elder Dragon)' *'Phalanx (Blue Slime)' *'*Titan (Unknown)' *'*Oberon (Fairy)' *'Mother Asura (Unknown)' *'*Jadix (Demon)' *'*Bell Gargoyle' *'Quadroped Demon' *'Tyrant Demon ' *'Greed (Demon)' *'Violence (Demon)' *'Wrath (Demon)' *'Chaser Demon' *'Fraud (Demon)' *'Heresy (Demon)' *'Tethys' *'Lust (Demon)' *'*Lucifer' *'Legion (Demon)' *'Werewolf Girl' *'Violence (Demon)' *'Charybdis' *'Luitenant Demon' *'Gatekeeper (Demon)' Returning Monsters These are the monsters that have been confirmed to appear in the Burst! 'Manga. Some of the monsters now feature actual names for the conveniece of the story. *'Slime Girl (Cameo) *'Gargoyle Girl (Renamed: Luna)' *'Cupid' *'Erubetie' *'Alma Elma' *'Tamamo' *'Alice XVI' *'Alice I (Cameo)' *'Ferme Sara' *'Harpy' *'Sara (Cameo)' *'Sylph' *'Undine' *'Salamander' *'Gnome' *'Kitsune' *'Goblin Girl (Renamed: Terra)' *'Tiny Lamia (Renamed: Nympha)' *'Vampire Girl (Renamed: Aeres)' *'Dragon Pup (Renamed: Ignis)' *'El' Category:Monster Girl Quest